One Of Those Days
by actingfairy
Summary: The story of one girls crush on Jacob Black. Will he notice her? Or is she bound to an eternity of invisible-ness?


Two years, that's how long I've had the biggest crush on Jacob Black. Not like he would notice me out of the other four-hundred girls at La Push High. Especially with a name like mine: Jane Nicole Smith. It's one of the plainest names a girl could have! Plain Jane, it suits me well. My plain brown hair wouldn't make anyone jealous, and let's face it; my pale green eyes aren't that great.

Looking into the mirror for the fifth time that morning, I sighed, _this is as good as it's going to get._ I grabbed my school back pack and headed downstairs.

My mom was setting breakfast on the table, she glanced up as she heard me stomping down the stairs, "Morning Jane."

I mumbled my "Morning" and sat down at the table, across from my older brother, Alex.

My dad was to my left reading the morning paper, he turned the page and without looking up said, "Good morning, dear."

"Morning Daddy," I replied softly, buttering my toast.

Alex finished his breakfast and stood up, "I'll be out in the car Janey." He chuckled as he ruffled my hair. He grabbed his school bag and walked out to the car.

Janey! His horrible nick-name for me, but I couldn't really complain because he was my ride to school. I quickly finished then joined him out in the garage.

He drove us to school in his car, the only noise being the radio, turned to his favorite station, 93.6. I sighed as he pulled into his parking space. I looked out the window and caught a glimpse of Jacob pulling into school on a motorcycle. He looked so handsome, his long dark hair, framing his cute yet manly face, against his tanned skin would make any girls' heart melt. But it didn't melt just any girls' heart, it melted mine.

I got out of the car and shouldered my backpack, thinking sadly, _this was going to be one of those days_. I walked to my locker, looking mostly at the ground, occasionally bumping into someone, but quickly apologizing. I opened my locker getting the books out for history class, looked over my shoulder and saw Jacob again. Of course he had to have a locker close to mine, three away to be exact. I shut my locker and walked the opposite direction from him, not that it mattered, we had first, third and seventh period together.

I walked into the history classroom, and over to my desk. I set my books down and then sat myself down. Class was starting in three minutes. No one really cared about the time; most people came in two to five minutes after the bell rang. Although the teachers never minded, they would ignore the late students and continue on with their teachings.

First period was fine, Jacob looked at me. But I bet he was really looking at Katharine, the most popular girl in the junior class, she sits right behind me. First period was over soon, and I went to my locker to drop my books off. I grabbed my P.E uniform and walked to the gym.

P.E was horrible, but when is it not? I had to walk from the gym back to my locker, which were on opposite sides of the campus, all my muscles were sore from the five mile run we had to do.

I had third period with Jacob, it was Math. Math wasn't hard, just completely boring. Jacob sat in the seat next to me, I glanced over at him. He was doodling on his notebook. When I looked close I saw he had written, _Bella_ or _Bella Swan_ or even _Bella Black_. I sighed softly, _why was she so great? _I've heard some stories about her, and that Cullen guy. She didn't sound like a goddess, but the way everyone described her boyfriend, Edward, you'd think he was Zeus himself.

The bell rang; I stood up slowly, and left the room. I had only one more class with Jacob then I didn't have to worry about him…until tomorrow. I walked back to my locker and got my books for English III honors.

Fourth period went by fast; I guess time flies when you're writing poems. Fifth period was lunch; I had a salad and a Dr. Pepper. I sat at my usual table, in the back corner of the cafeteria. It wasn't the best spot to eat, that was the middle table. Katharine and her friends sat there. I didn't really envy them for being popular, nor did I envy Katharine for anything. I looked down at my salad, suddenly losing my appetite. I picked my tray up and walked to the trash cans. After I threw away my trash I turned and then bumped into someone - well, they bumped into my - either way I fell to the floor.

I looked up to see Jacob Black, towering over me. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. "S-sorry," I managed to say, as I stood back up. I looked at him but he was already walking to a table with his friends. He didn't even care that I-…that _he_ bumped into me. I didn't want to walk all the way to the back corner of the cafeteria. I slowly walked out into the hall, lunch couldn't end soon enough. I walked to the small courtyard; it was really just a small grassy area in the middle of the school. I usually come here if I need to think.

The bell rang after lunch was over. _Only two more classes_, I thought to myself. I walked to my locker as everyone was getting out of the cafeteria. I got my books for Spanish class out of my locker, and walked to the classroom. The best part about that class was no one ever paid attention, not even the teacher.

That class was over very quickly and last was Biology with Jacob. The only downside to this class was my partner was Katharine. I got into the class and went to my seat. As soon as everyone was in there seat, the teacher, Mr. Pummlety, stood up.

"Today everyone's getting new partners. So stand up and move to the back of the class," he said picking up a piece of paper off his desk, "Come on, get up, you could use the exercise."

Everyone stood up, groaning or mumbling about how they 'just sat down', I just laughed silently to myself, I never thought juniors could be this whiny. Once everyone was in the back of class, Mr. Pummlety started calling of two names and pointing to a desk. "Simone, Clark," he pointed to one of the front tables. He went down the row. He pointed to the last table in the row, "Smith, Black."

I looked at him; did he just say what I thought he said? I walked to the table and set my stuff down, as Jacob sat down next to me. I looked over at him, and then shifted my vision to my books.

Jacob stared at the front of the class, looking half-bored. He didn't even glance my way, I bet he didn't know who Mr. Pummlety had assigned as his partner.

It wasn't till the end of class where we had to actually work with our partners. We were working on a science worksheet. I was doing most of the work though and I was stuck on the last problem, "Hey, Jacob can you help me with this?" I showed him the paper.

He looked at the paper, and wrote the answer quickly in his suprisingly neat handwriting. He looked at me, "There…"

I smiled, "Thanks." I wrote our names across the top and turned it in. As I returned to the table, I saw Jacob look at me, then down at his books. I was about to say something when the final bell rang.

Jacob stood, gathering his books, "So, Jane…maybe we can…hang out some time?"

Did he actually say that? "Yeah…that'd be…great," I smiled and brushed my hair behind my ears.

He nodded and smiled back, "Cool, I'll see you later." He walked out of the classroom with his friends, stealing one last glance at me, before leaving the room.

I slowly left the room, today was so much better than I thought. I went to my locker and got my stuff together and walked out to my brother's car. He was already there, sitting in the car head bagging to some song on the radio.

I opened the door and sat down, setting my book-bag on the floor.

Alex turned down the radio, "How was school today?" He asked, fixing his hair using the rear-view mirror.

"It was fine." I looked out the window and saw Jacob starting up his motor cycle. I smiled, "Yep, just one of those days." I sighed softly, _O__ne of those days._

The End

* * *

I obviously don't own any of the characters from Twilight, those are Stephenie Myers. So tell me what you think of my story, please and thanks for reading.


End file.
